There are many variations of building security systems, home and office lighting systems, and various forms of environmental control systems for structures. Some of these technologies are hard-wired; some can be operated wirelessly. Some can be controlled from remote locations by commands received over networks both wireless and otherwise. Each of these control systems is either intended to be discrete as to application (e.g., lighting, security, HVAC, etc.) or may combine more than one application in a single system. However, in order to have full control capability, a user must commonly invest in more than one physical system and often more than one service provider. The present invention addresses that problem by providing a single technical solution.
When a network of sensors is dispersed throughout a building or facility, energy consuming system optimization is possible. These devices can also provide valuable intelligence about the facility's utilization, traffic flow, security and asset tracking. By providing the ability to provide this networking either through wired, optical, or wireless means an integrated system allows the designer the opportunity to make the optimal choice for a given system or facility.
While the use of sensory systems coupled to building control networks is expanding through the built environment so too is the proliferation of hacking, network invasions, and ransomware attacks. Businesses are rightfully concerned about an attacker seizing control of a building's environmental, lighting and security systems and holding them hostage for a ransom payment. If the systems are connected across multiple floors, buildings, campuses or enterprises the threat becomes even more serious.
The possibility of a ransomware attack where an entity takes over a building turning off the lights, raising the temperature to a dangerous level and locking people in or out is both conceivable and worrisome. Encryption of the devices on the building control network is a necessary security measure. Some entities are concerned that a failed, stolen or discarded device may be used to gain access to a secure network at some future point. The building security aspect of the present invention addresses this potential vulnerability.
Wireless devices generally have encryption on the link layer but that does not preclude intrusions before or after. Device security, authentication of communications and of connected devices is an ancillary issue. Providing a security method that identifies the sender and qualifies the authenticity of each packet is important.